The New Girl
by Wiccapedia
Summary: A new girl enters McKinley High. Drama, love, hate, best friends, and there will be a sick fic later on in it. Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1: Newbie

Could I really go through with it? The first day at my new school. Everyone raves about McKinley High, especially for the Cheerios led by incredible coach, Sue Sylvester. But what I really want is to audition for the well renowned New Directions! Mr Schuester is apparently the best vocal coach of any glee club. Must be much better than my old days in the Soundgasms. Those days are in the past. My new life at McKinley awaits.

'Hey! Girl?'

I turn around to see a beautiful brunette girl in a cheerio uniform.

'Yes?' I reply.

'Are you gonna go in or are you just gonna stand, blocking the doors like a blob of jello just waiting to be kicked out of the way. You're never gonna survive here if you act like that.' She, rudely, tells me.

I already don't like her.

'Not that it's any of your business, but I'm just having some first day jitters.. I haven't been in school for 7 months now and I—'

'Did I ask for your life story?' She interrupts, pushing past me leaving me flung against the wall.

'Here we go,' I think to myself, 'so far.. so good..'

*bell rings*

Time for first period.

~lunch time~

Okay. This morning could've gone worse.. Mr Schuester was great in Spanish, although his fluency in the language is questionable. Then math and bio- pretty average. The lunch hall seems busy. I'm not too keen on crowded places, but if I'm gonna make it here I've gotta deal with it. In we go.

Looking around I can clearly see where the popular and unpopular separate. Across the room I spy that mean cheerio who shoved me this morning. Now I know where I WONT be hanging out.

There's a girl in a yellow sweater, sitting alone at a table. Maybe I could sit with her? I walk over and, with a smile, introduce myself.

'Hey. I'm Chloe, I'm new here. Good to meet you, and you are?'

'Shh shh sh sh sh!' She instructs me, turning her head showing she is on the phone, 'Yes, Ms Hudson. I know. But is he going to be back in school soon? I need to know he's okay. Also, our duet project is due Thursday and I will NOT be stuck doing it with Artie!' She hangs up, frustrated, and puts her phone away, taking a deep breath.

'Oh. Hello. Wasn't it obvious that I was on the phone, girl?' She tells me. She seems awfully posh.

'Hey, I was just saying that I'm new here and don't really have anywhere to sit-'

'Oh and you thought that because I'm sitting alone you could prey on me like the other vultures at this school? I'll have you know my boyfriend is the quarterback and he's just off sick. So if you don't mind, will you leave me be before I Freak. Out.'

'Sorry..' I reply, 'Are you okay..? You seem stressed out.'

'I'm fine. I'm just worrying about Finn, my boyfriend.' She informs me, 'Sorry if I was harsh on you but glee club is incredibly important to me and if he doesn't get back in by Thursday I'm doing a duet project with a boy who is CLEARLY not capable with keeping up to my strong abilities.'

'Maybe I could help? This is only my first day but first thing after school I am auditioning for glee. New Directions has always been a small dream of mine.' I'm getting excited!

'Yes, of course! That sounds good. I hope you can keep up with me, just tell Mr Schuester that Rachel Berry sent you. I'm kinda a big thing in there.'

'So you're Rachel Berry. I love your work! And isn't Mr Schuester the Spanish teacher?'

'Yes. But he only really does that because he wants to be around Ms Pillsbury, his wife, and he loves coaching us glee clubbers.'

'Thanks for your help Rachel Berry, and hopefully I'll see you after school.'

We say goodbye and I leave to go to my last classes, but not before experiencing a hard glare from that same cheerio.

~after school~

Oh! I got a text..

Mom: How was school sweetheart? XOXO

I'm texting her back when I suddenly crash into something. It smells familiar..

Oh no. It's her again. That stupid cheerio. I strongly dislike her, although I can't help myself hiding a slight smirk when looking in her eyes. There's something irresistible about her.

'For gods sake, newbie! What are you, some kind of stalker? You obsessed with me?' She states.

'Nope, you'd have to like someone to stalk them. I don't even know your name, all I know about you is you seem to be everywhere I am and you're really rude!'

'Nice attempt at a comeback. For a dog maybe. Good try, dog.'

'Whatever. Do you know where the choir room is?'

'God! You're even following me there.' She groans, 'just follow me, newbie.'

We walk through the corridors and don't say a word until she runs into a room with this gaggle of people. That must be the choir room.

I guess this is it. I stroll into the room and across the room I see a friendly face. Rachel's sitting there, waving at me with an adorable gay couple sitting next to her. I can tell. I mean come on my gaydar is just blaring. Plus, the hugging and staring deeply into each other's eyes is just obvious.

'Mr Schuester, this is Chloe. She wants to be in the glee club and I just know she has what it takes!' Rachel exclaims.

She winks at me and grins.

'Uhh.. hi everyone.. this sure is a pretty big club. Sorry, I'm not used to talking in front of people. I'm fine singing but when I talk I sorta start to babble on and on about random things... like I'm going now. I guess this is it. I'm Chloe and I'll be singing 'Don't Rain on my Parade'.'

'Just what I would've done, I could do that song in my sleep.' Rachel mentioned.

'I've been doing it since I was able to talk!' I exclaimed.

'Just like me!' Rachel grinned.

*I sing the song, very well*

'Wow, Chloe! Welcome to the New Directions!' Mr Schuester announced.

I take a seat next to one member of the gay couple, he has gelled hair and a very cute smile. Not that I'd be interested. He's not my type. Nothing against him but, you know, he's a bit too.. male. Yep! I'm gay guys. Shocker.

'Hey there! Blaine Anderson.' The gel haired man introduced himself.

'Chloe Lorennsen, nice to meet you!' I reply.

'This is my boyfriend, Kurt.' He told me.

'Ahh I see.' I said.

I knew I was right! They ARE gay.

Just. Like. Me.

'You see? You SEE? What, are you being homophobic? Did you assume that they were gay JUST BECAUSE they looked it?' This sassy, diva girl stood up and said, 'I'm Mercedes Jones and I stick up for my friends. You did NOT just come in here and assume my boy Kurt's sexuality?!'

'Umm.. no? I just assumed because of the.. you know? Kissing and googly eyes? Anyways. I'm not homophobic. How could I be? I like girls!' I replied to Mercedes.

'You for real? I wanted to tap that!' This cocky looking guy with a mohawk rudely said.

'Oh leave her alone, Puck. She didn't choose this lifestyle, just like you know I didn't. So don't be out here being a nonce about the newbie!' There was a familiar voice. It was the cheerio. Why did she stick up for me?

*bell*

Mr Schuester says, 'Well I guess that's all for today, it's the first day of the semester. It's no time for rehearsals!'

Outside the classroom I stop the cheerio to ask her, 'Why did you stick up for me when that Puck guy was saying that?'

'Our community has to stick together. Besides, you're kinda cute, newbie.' She tells me.

'You know my name? Why do you still call me newbie? And who are you?'

'Well I'm Santana Lopez, and for the newbie thing? I don't know, I guess it's just your nickname, newbie!'

'Thanks, Santana.. nice to know you aren't all that bad, beautiful.'

I quickly huddle away before she mentions my awful flirting!

I just hear a faint 'NEWBIE!' Coming from down the hall.

I walk home, alone.

*the next chapter will take place at the end of the school year, there won't be many big skips like that but I just need to get to a bit where I'm more comfortable writing! Also, in this version, Rachel, Santana and Blaine are seniors (going into college), almost all others are juniors (going into seniors)❤️❤️*


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Glee Thing

*in the choir room*

I can't believe it's the last day of my first year at McKinley! It feels like I've been here my whole life.

'Hey gorgeous, how are you looking forward to senior year?' My beautiful girlfriend asks me.

'It would be much better if you were in it.. why do you have to go to college? I hope you decide to go somewhere close..' I reply.

'Yeah.. uhh.. anyway babe, you'll still have Kurt and Tina and Finn!'

'It won't be the same. Not without you..'

She kissed me. Just as great as the first time.. it still feels so good to be open about us.

'Anyway, I've gotta go.. my mom needs me to.. umm.. help her with.. the.. dinner.' She tells me.

'Uhh okay, babe, bye I guess.'

'Love you'

'I love you too, Santana'

Somethings up. She's never nervous but suddenly she's stumbling and stuttering on her words! I hope she's okay.

'Hey, Kurt, seems like Santana's busy tonight. Me, you, Rachel- end of year sleepover! What do you say?' I suggest to one of my best friends.

'Sorry, but Blaine and I have _plans.._ if you know what I mean!' He states, winking at me cheekily.

'That's a piece of information I did not need to know! Thanks!'

'Hey, it's my duty as your best friend to let you know about all the gossip! Even those including myself!' Kurt announces.

Still didn't want to know that but... I won't mention it again!

Looks like Santana's texting me.

 _Santana: hey babe, sorry for acting weird earlier.._

 _Me: it's okay, I hope you're all ok. What was up earlier?_

 _Santana is typing..._

She stopped typing? Maybe she'll reply later. Anyways it's getting late, I'd better get home.

'Kurt, I've gotta go. Bye babes!'

'Bye!' He tells me, then turning to his boyfriend, 'So Blaine, your place or mine?'

I make sure to leave the place fast and close the door, do not wanna know where that conversation is going!

*at the house, in my bedroom*

'Chlo, you have a visitor!' Rachel calls from downstairs; I live with Rachel and Kurt.

Santana walks into my room. The amount of time she's in here it's practically OUR room.

'Hey, newbie.' She teases.

'Wow, you haven't called me that in months.' I remind her, 'what was up earlier?'

'I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while.. I got a place in NYADA. My flight leaves in 45 minutes and I have to go. I love you.'

She runs out of the room before I've even had time to respond. My eyes well up with tears. How could she not tell me about this? Why would she leave it this late? I'm overwhelmed with emotions, I don't know if I'm angry, upset, hurt or worried. I think I'm all of the above.

Now I can't stop crying.

The first thing that comes to mind is singing. _Dear Darlin'_ by Olly Murs. That seems appropriate for the situation. I always sing my problems away. It's a glee thing, I suppose.

'Dear darlin', please excuse my writing..' I can't finish it and my voice is wobbling. I can't do this. I've never been too upset to sing. My voice is my healing. But my throat is coarse from crying and my face is drenched in tears. I can't stop crying still. I run to Rachel's room across the hall. I know Kurt wouldn't be home yet. He always says 'your place or mine' but it's never ours, thank god! I need him right now. Him and Rachel. In Rachel's room she's just lying on her bed listening to _Barbara's best hits._ She looks up and sees my face. It's sort of a group rule that we have to stop anything we do if a single tear rolls down another's face. She lifts up her arm, leaving space for me to come and lie my head on her chest. Wrapping her arm around me, she kisses my forehead and tells me it's all gonna be okay. I explain everything that happened with Santana. Mid explanation, the door opens and Kurt runs in, crying also.

'Blaine left. He's on the next flight to New York. He only just told me.' Kurt cried.

'Santana did the exact same!' Rachel tells him.

'Ohh my poor baby!' He weeps, running over and lying on the other side of Rachel, putting an arm over her and around me.

'It hurts so bad! I can't imagine how awful you must feel. You've known him much longer than I've known her.' I sob.

'Time has no meaning, it still hurts just as bad.' Rachel tells us, he agrees.

We lie in silence, only with the sounds of occasional sniffling and quiet sobs.

After a few minutes pass, Rachel pipes up and tells us, 'I love you guys so much, and this is awful timing, but I've spent as much time as I can here.'

'What do you mean..?' Kurt and I both ask in unison, with a slight wink at him after.

'I'm sorry, and I love you so much. I'm going to New York. I'm in NYADA with Blaine and Santana. This is a once in a lifetime experience and I can't pass it up. I know this is awful. I'm sorry my loves.' Rachel tells us.

We are both left speechless as Rachel slides out from in between us, grabs her suitcase and leaves without any more words.

Kurt and I lie in silence with tears for what felt like hours. Just hugging and crying. I'm so glad I still have him.

'Hey, I know the others left but it's not over with them. It will just have to be long distance.' Kurt reminds me.

'I know, but it won't be the same.. I'm so glad I have you. I love you so much, Kurt.'

'I love you too, Chlo.'

We look into each others eyes. He leans in and kisses me. He kissed me. I don't believe this. I'm gay. He's gay. We are just best friends. It's all of these emotions, we don't know what to do. We can't handle it. All we need right now is someone to hold us.

'I don't believe that just happened.' He said. I kiss him again. Why did I do that? I have no romantic interest in him. I'm so confused. I'm overthinking this. I just want to be held.

It doesn't stop.

*the next morning*

I don't believe that happened. It was sloppy, unromantic and we kept crying. But we both needed it. I slept with Kurt. What about Blaine? And oh! What about Santana?! How could we do this. We weren't thinking. We didn't think. At all. It meant nothing. I'm gay and he is too. We have no feelings for each other and I still love Santana. It was just from missing her. How awful am I? Santana hasn't even been away one day and I've already cheated. How could I? We weren't thinking at all. Not even one bit. We didn't even think about protection. Why would we not think about protection? Oh no. We didn't. What if I'm pregnant? He's my best friend. Why wasn't I on the pill? Well I'm in a lesbian relationship. I didn't think pregnancy was a possibility! He could've used a condom. I'm not blaming it on him. He kissed me first! But it's not his fault. It's nobody's fault. I'll take a test in a bit and I will visit Santana after I go to the doctor. I'm probably not. There's nothing to worry about.

What about Blaine? What if I break up Klaine?! I can't do this, I sneak out before Kurt wakes up. I can't talk about this with him right now. I'm going out for a walk.

*that was an eventful chapter! Please leave comments in the reviews*


	3. Chapter 3: I Miss Obamacare

Chapter three: I miss Obamacare

*in the waiting room for the doctor's office*

*looking at woman across the room*

'So how'd you get pregnant?' I ask her.

'My husband and I have been trying for some time. This is just a checkup to find out the gender!' She replies, 'how about you, young lady?'

'Funny story.. me and my best friend, we are both in happy relationships, were upset because our partners moved away. All the way to New York! And we just did it. Then and there. There was absolutely no romantic attraction but now I'm so scared because I probably ruined both of our relationships. We haven't seen or told our partners yet.. but I still don't know if I'm pregnant, and I'm probably just worrying about nothing. I just remembered you're a complete stranger! I'm so sorry for bothering you, I practically just told you my life story.. sorry!'

'Oh.. um.. wow. I—', she attempts to reply, while being interrupted.

'Ms. MacKenzie? Dr. Mundy will see you now.' A receptionist, with a pencil behind her ear, calls me.

'Nice meeting you.' I tell the lady.

*inside the doctors office, after taking the pregnancy test*

'Ms. MacKenzie, congratulations! You are going to be a mother.' The doctor informs me.

Oh my god. This is unbelievable. How could I be..? It was one night. I wish it could stop. How can it! I can't do anything about it. I don't want an abortion, what if I am never able to have kids again. But I'm still in high school, it's only my senior year! What could I do? How can I raise a baby? What am I going to tell Santana?! Or Kurt! How can I tell him he's gonna be a dad from a meaningless one night stand with his best friend?!

'Ms. MacKenzie? Are you alright? You haven't replied, it's been 7 minutes.' The doctor says.

'Oh, yes. Sorry, it's just a bit of a shock.'

JUST A BIT OF A SHOCK?! THIS IS MUCH MORE THAN A BIT OF A SHOCK, THIS IS LIFE CHANGING!

'Okay, I need to go now. Thank you, send the check home.' I tell him.

I miss Obamacare.

*back at home*

I open the door to Kurt's room, I haven't spoken to him since the _incident_.

'Kurt.. we need to talk.'

'Oh. I've been hoping you'd never talk to me about that..' He replies.

'Yeah. Well this can't wait any longer.' I say.

'Okay. So how do you think we should tell—'

'I'm pregnant.'

His face drops.

'I get it if you need to sit down and have some time to think. But you need to know, I'm keeping it.' I let him know.

'Keeping it? What about Blaine and Santana? You're right though. It's so expensive to get IVF or a proper surrogate, we'll never be able to have our own children. Well, not until we become famous.'

'Anyway, I've got plane tickets to New York, two. I want you to come with me to tell them. And I could really use Rachel if Santana dumps me, which she will.'

'Okay. When is it?'

'Tonight.'

*they just arrived at Blaine and Santana's apartment*

'You ready?' Kurt asks.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' I reply.

'Good. You can knock then.'

'No way! I'm the one that's gonna have to push a watermelon outta me in the next nine months because of you!'

Kurt, hesitantly, knocks on the door and steps back, clearly planning on hiding behind me.

The door is answered by a tall, blonde man.

'Hey! Who are you? Is this another scamming scheme? I can't deal with this again.' He nervously, yet confidently, tells us.

'Umm, no? We're Santana and Blaine's.. partners. And why are you in their apartment?' I say.

'Oh! I'm their roommate, Blake. You must be Chloe and Kurt. Good meeting you, but I was just on my way out. Blaine is downstairs in the cafe and Santana is in her room; take a left at the kitchen and it's the second door on the right.'

'Kurt, you should go down, and I'll go talk to Santana.' I instruct him.

'Okay, hope it goes well.' Kurt says, 'Bye, Chloe.'

'Goodbye, K.'

'Bye guys!' Blake says.

They both leave and I walk over to Santana's room. I don't believe I'm actually doing this. I twist the handle and enter her room.

'Chlo! You're here! You didn't tell me you were coming, I didn't prepare for your visit! I'm so glad you're here, I've already missed you so much!' Santana squeals.

'Hey tan-tan. I'm so sorry.'

'Sorry? For what?'

I kiss her. Long and hard, knowing it could be our last.

'Now that's nothing to apologise for, babe!' Santana smiles at me.

'I'm pregnant. The baby is Kurt's. We were both so upset from the shock of you, Blaine and Rachel leaving and it all happened so fast. We didn't think about anything. I regret it so much. I'm so sorry, Tan. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry baby. I'm so so sorry.'

'You? And Kurt? Just.. just tell me. Do you have feelings for him?'

'No! Of course not. I have no attraction to guys. And he has no attraction to girls. It was completely meaningless. I'm sorry baby.'

'Okay.. okay. It's okay. I love you. I'll help you get through this and we can raise this baby with the guys. I trust you and I know the feeling. You and Kurt are clearly platonic. Besides, I know you'd never want anything to come between me and my sugar. It was an honest mistake, baby. I'll always love you.'

'I love you so much, tan. Thank you baby.'

We get into bed and.. you can guess what happens next.

*downstairs in the cafe with Kurt and Blaine*

*Kurt's point of view, after they'd already reunited, straight before he tells Blaine the news*

'Blaine. I love you, but I got Chloe pregnant. It meant nothing. We are completely platonic and the feeling is mutual. She's keeping the baby and wants us to raise it with her and, hopefully Santana. I get it if you don't want to be with me anymore.'

'You cheated on me? This is even worse than that thing with Chandler. How could you?'

'Blaine. It meant nothing. Please, don't leave.'

'You just never know when to stop hurting me? Do you? I thought you loved me. I don't want to even look at you right now.'

He walked out. He just left me. I'm alone. How could he? Well, I know how he could. I did something so awful to him and I know he could never forgive me. I'll never forgive myself.

Oh, Santana and Chloe are here. They're clearly still together. Good for them. I miss him already.

*Chloe's point of view*

'Hey Kurt! Santana was great about it. How perfect is this woman?! I'm so lucky to have her. Wait.. where's Blaine?'

'He left.' Kurt said, then ran over and weeped on my shoulder.

Oh crap.

*Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to update with this chapter! I just started my gcse tests course and I spend a lot of my time revising. But I will update as often as I can! Leave reviews with opinions and advice please! ❤️*


End file.
